


Melon Soda

by OfficialAverageBiscuit



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: #marry a robot, A preview for a smut I'm planning to do, Designer Baby, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay Robots, Legs, M/M, Protect my clueless boys, Soda, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but this is just fluff, cute boyfriends, the shortest mcshort fluff I could possibly write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialAverageBiscuit/pseuds/OfficialAverageBiscuit
Summary: Just being here with you... makes me so happy.AKA a teeny tiny itty bitty CleAo to cleanse your eyes of sin.





	Melon Soda

**Author's Note:**

> whoop, there it is
> 
> I made this because I FROKM love Clear, I needed to write something other than YOI, and to commemorate diving back into the dead dmmd fandom. Just some purity and cute boys comforting each other.

 

The summer's heat felt good on Aoba’s skin. Midorijima didn't get extraordinarily hot, thankfully, but the bite of the crisp melon soda was still refreshing. 

 

Aoba turned to Clear, swiping some of the hair from the albino’s face.

 

“Clear, aren't you hot? You look flushed.”

 

Clear sighed, adjusting  his collar a bit. “Mm, yeah. I might overheat. Can I have some soda, Aoba-san?”

 

Aoba smiled, gladly complying. He was glad to be there with Clear, legs dangling over the side of a bridge, the cove’s wind cool on their hot skin. It was something else now that Clear was back.

 

Aoba's  _ boyfriend _ . It was a little odd, a little wordy, and not to mention a little more than embarrassing, but he wouldn't trade Clear for the world. His cute boyfriend. Clear held the soda at his mouth for a moment, staring off and thinking about something.

 

“You know-!” Aoba suddenly called, stretching and smiling. “You really shouldn't worry about being a robot, cuz I’m not really human either.”

 

This revelation seemed to brighten Clear’s expression, but it quickly turned to cold grief.

 

“Aoba-san… I… I’m so sorry… I…”

 

Aoba looked to Clear, worried. “Clear, what's wrong?!” Tears bit at Clear's eyes.

 

“I dropped your soda!!!” Clear exclaimed, wailing helplessly.

 

Aoba blinked deliberately, then burst into laughter.


End file.
